THE FOURTH QUARTER QUELL
by HungerGameaholic
Summary: A young boy from district 3 has been choosen to be part of the final quarte quell he will have to fight against 155 tributes
1. Chapter 1

It's the 4th Quarter quell and Me Sandel Breaks worth is in the games the twist as there is always one is that this year 12 tributes from each district must all be selected and they must all be 15-16, I guess it was lucky for some not for me. I'm for District 3 and I'm 15. The other tributes they're better than me they can fight harder they are much braver. They even have great charismatic abilities. Beetee my Dad wasn't even there. There was supposed to be no-more games but that isn't the way it is, It's a long story but basically they had an agreement with the rebels one more Quarter Quell. This is it after everything I'll have to survive through 154 tributes too many I think way too many. I'm in the tube, wondering how the games will pan out this time. I'm soon to be revealed to the cameras. I'm out and I feel warm, no hot wait I feel like a roast turkey. I'm 100% out of the tube and finally see this landscape that the game-makers have made for us. Lava is everywhere. The perfect plan only the career will escape, But though I'm in district 3 I'm no career my mum wouldn't let me train she said it wasn't fair. I quickly glance far to the district 12 tributes looking like little lost puppies. 10 seconds and no idea what to do, I see something looking very stable it's like a ray of stepping stones, All the smart ones would have figured it out, surely. 3 seconds I focus 2 seconds I've got a whole trail mapped out 1 second and the gong goes I jump but doing so I cut off a district 4 tributes. I hear screams but me surviving is key. I make my way to floating rock and a golden horn I see a few other tributes are already fighting to the death. I'm the first from my District to be her in the cornucopia somehow lots of tributes are making it but 4 from 11 were blown up I'm sure which leaves at least 151 tributes left. I soon find myself running towards my signature weapon the axes easy to throw and for a hand to hand weapon. As I reach it an arrow hits my arm. Pain strikes me ever so hard. I turn and look it was a girl called Marina form district 1. I have to turn to safety I take the axes 3 to be precise then I take a pack and run through some more stepping stone till I reach a pathway. I walk this soon turns into a run and find a mini forest I dwelve into it and find a tree I remember Katniss form District 12 who found a rope to tie herself to the tree. I soon climb up and then look through my pack I have string some glasses like the ones from 11 and of course a water bottle not much but I still have the axes. I soon hear screams reaching me they are now beneath me burning screams of terror. Who knows who they are maybe they're from my district who know. I'll know who's dead and alive soon. The night comes painfully the sound of peoples pain still ringing in my ear. The cannons go, This year for the the first cannon they will just have one cannon for every 10 people. 9 cannons go off fifty people have died first of all the hologram shows I take notes. In a pad that was hidden in the pack 10 in district 1 are alive in district 2 7 are alive, in my district 8 are alive, In district 4 there are four alive ,in district 5 there are 4 alive also, in 6 there are 5,in district 7 there are 5 alive, in 8 there are 6, in 9 there are only 2,in 10 stripe is on his own unfortunately none apart form him for 10 made it, in 11 there are 3 alive, and surprisingly in 12 there are a wimping 7 alive. The games are beginning to show what there really there for to show the Rebels that they can kill 93 15-16 year old in a click of their fingers.


	2. Home

All together I count 93 tributes must have died from either Lava or the blood bath. Horrible thought come into my head but I try to rest my head. Though all I see is Manne Coleman Pulling out my name last from the reaping bowl. Yelling out my name with a very strong, sharp capitol accent, I always look back as if to try and change it but it's no use. The opening ceremony was pointless there were just too many tributes everywhere, too many chariots. I wore ad small robot suit that had a button which when pressed would give a nasty electric shock to me. My stylist though it would be a bit of capitol fun. It wasn't. I then remember the training centre beautiful and at times scary the game-makers were staring me down but I got a 7 which was high compared to some other tributes. Then I remember my interview with Ceaser Flickerman he was one of the funniest capitol person that I'd ever met. He looked super tired mainly because there were so many tributes to go. I told him that me plus axes equal survival. I was right I should be able to survive with an axe I got a seven from throwing 10 axes at the same time into 10 different targets. I guess they no longer give out 11's because it would give the tributes and the district too much hope. The tribute screaming beneath me had finally died and another canon went 92 tributes left. It's morning I awake just to jump down on the floor, Today I'll search for food and water knowing that the game-makers won't let me. Back district 3 we took everything for granted we had food water at a very high quantity and quality we had all the latest gadgets like 1pad 200s and other objects. I used to just go home and create some objects just to make life easier. My home was nice ever since mum died when I was 3 we moved, Maybe Dad just wanted a new beginning and stuff. I don't know, all I know is that these games are hard enough without bringing back moments of the past, moments and emotions I should leave behind.

I look everywhere for food or water but they both seem to be lacking a supply. I have nothing when I hear a whack on the floor behind me I turn around only to see a dead bird one of the few. Above I see Marina a girl from District 1, I do what my instinct tells me to do, run. When I think I've lost her my hunger and thirst all increase I take a step and then trip on a piece of well I don't know what it was. Then I soon see a water fall crashing down on a bit of lava, yes I think this is my moment. I just have to get to their. Soon something breaks my concentration 'Hurry up Marina it was Bobby from district 1 oh god. I see a bush I'll have to pull a Peeta and camouflage myself so marina can pass.I hear her sprinting panting she then mutters the word damn under her breath. She thinks she's lost me then she goes off the track and up a steep hill. The hill must lead to their base. When Marina's voice fades I make my way up, The hill is more painful and mountainous then it first appears but I make it. I then see a bush and a island in a river the careers base. Then I see something that's not right I heard that Chile a boy from my district and Miqueal a girl from my district were an alliance but this isn't right. It wasn't right because it was no alliance it was betrayal all the careers plus Miqueal were torturing Chile.


	3. The Rescue

Marina has golden blonde hair and is wearing a nice official district 1 outfit. Chile is wearing nothing but some jockeys, but his jet black hair can't be ignored he isn't the best built but is still very strong. Miqueal is a classical red head and she is wearing a black hoddie which is custom made. It just wasn't right and now, well now I can't leave after minutes past I realise another girl from our district was part of this as well. Chile had been betrayed by two members of his own district, the thought of it could be me entered my mind, well I'm not going to let him fall not like this. I study the area yet again to see someone else strapped to a pole I remember his name it's Dani or something he's from district 4 he must have tried to fight back or something he looks moments away from death. Horrifying, I sight I don't think I'll UN see Chile is just strapped to a chair I see the back of him he's got fresh whip marks on his back horrifying. I need to fight Miqueal let her know how much pain she has caused. But then I count them there are about 16 careers I can't take them all. Then I see a girl from district 4 I remember her names Shontelle. Before I find a way to contact her she runs in with her bow and arrow , Shontelle had wavy brunette hair but she probably could get away with saying it's a sandy blonde, She has brown hazel colour she is wearing pretty much the same as me a navy blue jacket trackie bottoms but no shoes. She's running, running and then she jumps over the river without making a sound.I quickly see hear sneak around and she has a small container of lava in her back pocket, and since she from the district of fishing she easily snatched a fish from the water swiftly then attches some string a a piece off her shirt together and goes back in the forest. What was she doing ,what was it all for. Then I look up at the tree and she threw it towards the centre of the island. She actually forged a sponsor parachute. If you lucky enough to get a sponsor they send you gifts but I don't think I've ever seen a tribute forge it. The careers soon find it and yell food loudly. This is my moment , both me and Shontelle untie our tributes and then she whispers 'Alliance?' I don't' answer but nod. Chile and Dani oblivious to what's going on me and Shontelle carry them off into the forest until. We hear Marina yell 'they're escaping kill them'. I soon realise what I've done Our sneaky walk had turned into a terrifying sprint I turn and look back I see a tribute from district 1 Tristian throw a knife towards Shontelle it stabs the back of her leg so I take my axe and before I know what I'm doing I throw and it plunges into his heart. I then pick up Shontelle who is trying to withhold the pain. Soon we've lost all the careers. I see a little camp set out and realise that Dani and Shontelle must have been an alliance. I lay her down roll her over. Then I take the knife out of her leg and put it on the grass. Then she points towards the bandages , soon enough she's wrapped up and isn't crying out of pain that much.


	4. LoveMakers

A whole nigh passes and I try to rest but Shontelle's weeps are impossible to just ignore and Dani is healing but his wimps are still difficult to just pretend are non-existent. Chile however seems fine like no-one touched him at all. Sure when he put his shirt on he felt pain but nothing compared to the actual whips. After the painful night was over we all decided that we would need to help heal Dani completely. So Shontelle and I went looking for healing products in this massive like forest and Chile would give Dani any help he could form the camp. It took a while but I finally got the courage asking Shontelle the big question 'Why did you want an alliance with me?" she doesn't seem hurth or either bothered by this question "I know a strong tribute when I see one" she replies. Strong I think only knowing I was the only one who would've said yes, Yeah that's the real reason I'm not the weakest hear but by all means not the strongest. We make our way back to camp holding some pears that heal you and Shontelle seemed to have the ingredients to make a healing mixture. There are 61 tributes left I think know that it was me that turned the 62 into 61. We soon rest down for nightfall is clearly on its way; Me and Shontelle argue who is to stand guard but it ends up we both stay. While we watch Dani and Chile snooze away we watch the moon take it full shape today, the stars glimmer in the night sky. "Thank you" she whispers "you know for helping me out" she continues I reply with "no thank you". It wasn't long before she edged towards more a little and then pressed her lips against mine and then she wrapped her arms around my body and head, it wasn't long before I did the same to her chest and we both were kissing for a while and she was left with only her bra and undies on but I had to say I had to say "Stop". This was followed by a slap then I went to bed, Scared that she was going to slit my wrist in my sleep. All thought were cut off does she have feelings for me or was it just desperation that drove her. The capitol are probably Laughing at us, mocking us. The very thought makes me feel sick. Before I get rid of all worries I hear a canon. BOOM! The sound still frightened me I wake up the same time as Shontelle who gives me a head spin. Probably disgusted the way I've treated her as I am of myself she has all the right to be mad. 60 tributes left. It turns out that it's Marko a boy from district 5. I feel a warm feeling it's Shontelle "say no all you want but I love you and I'm not giving up". We then kiss more and the night ends almost. Last night my first, never thought it would feel so great the feeling of it all, but we're only 15 but the love we have conquers any emotion, wait is it love or is it more. Is it desperation all I know is that we shared something last night, something no game-maker could stop.


	5. Tactics

With last night still vividly in my mind. The night was like a wild ride my first and my best. I can't believe I just did it, now killing her is near impossible. Hopefully either I die or she dies some other way. The day goes on and Dani is looking really healthy and Chile whispers with a nudge "score" I can't help but laugh at this comment. Later when we're all up Shontelle comes up to me and winks with "last night unforgettable" I kiss her on the lips and we start mouthing each other to death. Afterwards we both seem to give it a break. We are Panem's newest couple. We walk looking for supplies holding hands sweet talking each other like couples do. I feel something towards her this isn't love for family or friends this was me loving someone who would be a great mother, a great wife and just a great lover. We find some supplies and two cannons go off, this scares us but we have each other for now. How will this relationship end, we don't know but we sit together for lunch while Dani and Chile just sit there trying to hold in laughter, It would be heaven if this was just us four 2 friends and my love. Just us there forever. If only I could freeze this moment I would love this world. Night comes and we both cuddle up just watching the sky which gets interrupted by the hologram the two of the three people form district 11. It dampens the mood but nothing can dampen our love for each other. When we both make sure they're both asleep we have another night of sex just love for each other. The night passes and me and Shontelle just smile flirtatiously at each other.

The morning rises and we both wake up to another face. I remember her it's Claire form district 11. "Hello am I aloud to become an alliance with you" She is small for a fifteen year old then I remember that district 11 had only 11 people who were 15-16 years old. So Claire got picked she is 12 and she is small, and agile she has African American sking and resembles a girl called Rue in 74th hunger games is a lot of ways. They weren't the same though Claire was more defiant both we her voice and with the colour of skin. When all is awake as if on cue "A feast will begin tonight, in 8 hours" not sure where the sound is coming from but now we knoe how they plan to kill the weak this feast. "We should go" commanded Chile "I agree" Dani said I look at Shontelle and then at Claire they are both nod. Claire comes up with an idea to create dummies for quick practise. Practise takes a while but then we discuss tactics. "I'm great with axes, Shontelle you can use a bow well, Chile you are gret with two handed weapons and Dani your great with knifes. What about you Claire?" I kneel to her level and she answers "Fire" We all seem astonished turns she rubs some sticks together and soon enough fire is made "I'll distract the tributes" "Like rue in the 74th hunger games" Chile says, she nods. Our plan was simple go in get something from the feast then get out only knowing it won't be that easy.


	6. The Feast

Considering we don't quite know when 8 hours is up we make our way to the dangerous cornucopia. Claire gives us a detour which is useful. It appears she know more about the arena then we do we've only seen a river island the cornucopia and camp. Claire and her team had been on the move through the arena. They came face to face with some other tributes and It was her friend Mason who killed Marko. After everything none of us talk we could be dead soon. I ask to talk to Shontelle alone the others respect our love and carry on. Before I say anything she starts "I love you and I don't know what I would do If you died in the feast" "Don't worry I promise that I will care for you I won't let anything happen to either of us" we both hug and kiss knowing that what I just said wouldn't be true it was still reassuring. We all met up towards at the rear end of the cornucopia the lave crashing towards it. It does seem like its increased in size means for a bigger blood bath. Claire says her farewells and then she's off. We can only trust that she is strong enough to create a distraction. Later we sit and just wait. For something to happen and eventually it does. All the careers Make their way down and a girl from 5, her name is Malice and not only does she get a pack she manages to get a knife and throw it to plunge into Ruby's heart. The blood bath has begun. More tributes from everywhere seem to spring up. Then Chile, Dani, Shontelle and myself made our way down and fought with all our might I use my axe to Christole a girl from district 2 in half. It feels like ww4 and we are the warriors claiming land. The thing is we're not we are just kids forced to kill for what, for life, for survival. As Miqueal uses her arrow to almost kill Shontelle. It zooms past her, right before her eyes and then I quickly throw an axe right threw her back and she cringes too death. As far as I see we're all alive the guy from 10 has escaped through and the other tributes from 4 managed to flee now it's just the ones who are hungry for survival all the ones who want to win. This is horrible to watch kids have been turned into warriors in just a matter of days. Then I see Claire's fire along with a scream a whole entire section off the forest like area is on fire. There was no way a fifteen yearold could survive but a 12 year old me and Shontelle go check. We run still hearing the screams and the fighting of the blood bath. We soon find ourselves running to Claire we care about her she is such a special girl with amazing abilities. We then find her screams are loudest we've heard.. I turn around and see her laying there with massive burns all over her legs and her face she is weaping to death almost. I then see Kris form district 2 land a spear through her heart Shontelle quickly takes it out and before I even think about my axes she gets an arrow lays it on her bow an take a shot it plunges in his heart. Claire's weeping has stopped and we hear footsteps they belong to Chile and Dani." The bloodbath is over" whispers Chile. We will find out tonight who died. When they first realised what has happened they all fall silent and kneel down to her. "You guys are my friends, we are the best alliance ever" we all give a pleasant smile. I stroke her check "You have to win". Who knew that this would be Claire's last few words her journey is over. We decide she needs a pleasant send off. We both have flowers and write the words the other girl on fire. We see movement from her she tries to unzip her jacket but Dani does that for her. Then there it is the very thing that will show the capitol what we're all made of it was the Mocking Jay pin.


	7. A Shocking Plan

We finally made it towards camp but first we watched the hovercraft take Claire. The mocking Jay pin still fresh in our minds. A girl seems to be racing towards us this one seems to be followed by a boy who is from the same district unlike Claire they're our age. If they ask for an alliance what am I to say no it'll sure be easier. Claire's death is still a little shock to us but we all have to accept this is how the games are played. Shontelle hasn't said a word since. "Hello, I'm Katnip" said the girl. "And I'm Trale" I nod and Chile seems to be able to say "Alliance?" Nobody protests I've heard about them both Trale is son of Gale a friend of Katniss Everdeen's and Katnip is Katniss's daughter. Gale is however dead and his wife was not taking it well. I only got this much because of overheard them both talking loudly. After a while we got back to camp. We showed Katnip and Trale they're sleeping places. Katnip had the same sort of hair as Katniss but Peeta's blue eyes. Her skin is very pale maybe that was just the effects of the games and Trale has brown eyes and is very tall compared to Katnip. Soon the holograms appear. District 1 only have 1 tribute left Marina, district 2 has 2 tributes left Louise and Jet ,district 3 lost all but me, Chile and another tribute called Serena, district 4 had Dani ,Shontelle and another tribute called Vladimir, district 5 has only the 1 girl tribute called Malice, District 6 had nobody, District 7 has Hake a tribute with a specialization in hand to hand weapons, District 8 and 9 have no-one, district 10 still has Stripe, district 11 has all gone Claire was last and 12 only had Katnip and Trale. All together 13 tributes the games will have to end soon. The game-makers will find a way to get us together. We need to find each district strengths and weaknesses. So many people have died soon it could be us. Soon we all will have to die. Finally I get some rest but it is interrupted by an annoying parachute . Wait it's a parachute we all seem intrested mainly because we hadn't seen an official one in person before. We were all touching it and finally I opened it. It was a wire and an electrical charger. Wait we learnt about these at school. Every one apart from me and Chile seemed lost. "If we could charge enough electricity we could eletricute anyone we wanted" I said but everyone seemed lost. It was the same sort of thing the Beetee did in the 75th hunger games. This is great. Wait we could kill everyone and then pull out a suicide and we'd all be safe. Wait no that would be bad. "It's a perfect idea most likely the 3 careers will be at the river and we wait for them to try and fish and" Chile says followed by a electrocution sound made from by his mouth. "So is that the plan to kill the careers?" asked Shontelle. "Yes" Me and Chile both said.


	8. One Boom Too Many

After this seetles, I've come up with my own plan and I'll soon share it with only Shontelle the only one I feel I can trust in the arena. Chile's a good friend and me and Dani have come towards an understanding but what me and Shontelle share is impossible for me to share with any one else. It breaks me to say but I really hope that the game-makers allow me and Shontelle to win and better yet live in the same district. I laugh at this thought thinking that the capitol would be this light hearted I know that me and Shontelle will never see each other again. It is the end of our relationship soon, I don't bring this up because it will break up the happiness, winning has just become a real possibility to her and I don't want her to feel like she has no hope. She is just 15 year old girl after all. We soon grab the wire and everyone pitches in "wait we do need someone to go towards the careers and front them up" Trale volunteers and though people should no-body protests. Though this was originally my idea I was more than happy to hand Chile the leading roll. "Okay we all have positions and we all need to stick to them no playing hero" he specifically looks at me we all give some sign humour off. It was almost time but Trale said that he would need a bit of time to prepare his distraction because it had to be good he was out smarting the smartest people of the arena. He was a bit shaky but his nerves calmed down over time. Soon he decided that now was a good time it was almost night and we were all in out positions. Shontelle kissed me and murmured the words good luck in my ear. I'm Placed at a hill where I see Trale clearly but the careers won't be able to see me. I'm meant to prepare my axes for if the careers try to kill him. He seems to be like Claire how he makes fire. Claire I try not to think of that look on her face when that spear went right through her body, the face of defeat. I soon see that Serena and Vladimir are both body builders and strong. They have both joined the Careers for some wacky reason. We would all have been stuuned but a turning point is that serena sees Trale and runs up to him and plunges a knife through his heart, her golden hair in the way . I have failed so quickly I throw and axe into her heart. With only one axe I jjmp into the pool of water and stab Vladamir in the heart. I soon relise about the electric currents I find a dry rock quickly climb it. I see the careers come after me and before they do anything the electric shock which dives into the water takes them both down but also shots past me. I climb up a bank to safety and see a waterfall. I then see Louise collecting supplies. The water fall crashes into the lava with a shock it could create an earth quake Louise could fall down. As the words damn slip through my mouth She falls an earthquake starts I hear 5 cannons. When the earth quake stops I rush to camp. I know how the first four died as I cross I see Marinas body hit fry land. She had no idea what we were doing. The fifth one who was it. I run around find camp only for it to be infiltrated by tracker jackers.


	9. A Sneaky Explosion

Tracker Jackers how did they get here it doesn't matter only the venomous bites are stinging and they are full of pain, Pain that the tribute form district 1 in the 74th hunger games died from I evacuate with only my axes I try to fend off any of them I finally reach a small little pound weather it has electrics or not I have to heal my bites I fall in the water like a drunk. I'm feeling sensational. But the bites still hurt a lot. I'm seeing things Katniss is trying to kiss me wait she's giving me a hat or a sausage I don't know, I see a bunny he transforming into a bottle of lemonade. It looks like a fish. They must be the hallucinations, I soon find myself unable to breath, I try to get out of the pool but someone's forcing me in Jet, no he's much skinnier, It's Hake it has to be. Is this where it ends at the hands of a district 7. I'm losing sense of life and I black out. Still feeling the pressure until it's released. Am I dead is this what it feels like to be dead. I suddenly wake to the face of every one including Jet form district 2. "I know he'd wake finally" said Jet. Shontelle rushes to me and gives me a big fat kiss along with a hug. I see so Hake must have tried to drown me but Jet saved me "Why did you save me?" Jet was cut off by Hake's mad tonne "My question exactly" it was almost a yell. Before I know what's happening Hake has strangled Jet to death. So before anyone stops me I grab and axe and repeatedly stab Hake with it until 2 cannons go off. 6 tributes left. "What happened to Dani" the silence implies that he was the fifth. Six tributes left "Which tributes do we have left to kill?" I ask "Well we have Malice from 5 and Stripe form 10" The rest was each other. In such a short space of time so many people had died, In just one week more than 100 life's had been taken Katnip told me that I was out for up to 2 days. Not long really. My love with Shontelle was strong but for how much longer. It turns out that we needed the girl form 5 and the boy from 10 to end these games. Because simply we couldn't do it. "Well let's go collect food" Wee all seem to be ready and we all set off in groups me and Shontelle take one group for animals and then Chile and Katnip go ahead and take the fruits and stuff. We find some squirrels and a bird but that's it Shontelle's aim has definitely improved since her first. "How do you think Malice has survived all this time?" Shontelle asks I shrug my arms "I don't know she must have been smart." Before anything else happens a voice from the sky appears yet again "We have a pack for each tribute waiting at the cornucopia" This would be all to draw us in to fight, to end the games. We all decide it's worth just to see them, try to communicate. We finally reach the lava pit of a cornucopia and stripe collects his pack and is then stabbed hesitates and slaps Malice in the face he soon dwelves a dageer in her chest but she uses som injection and injects into her body takes her pack and runs off. Stripe tries the same thing but falls as he's climbing the bank, we all watch as he falls to his death and canon goes off. We all know it's him. "She's the super smart one" we all agree. She managed to survive a direct hit in the chest. She's still breathing but how do you kill the sneaky the unmissable. No-body gave a thought to her and now she's in the final 5. I can just imagine the capitols shocked face. We all resume in camp and rest for a whole day. We awake to find all our stuff gone. Me and Shontelle went to find her but it's like she's on seen when you want to see her. We soon see a trail of water, our water and soon we get everyone here we follow the trail and. There she is next to our food smirking at us. She's not a bad person she's a girl that wants the games to end. She's relatively good at playing these games. I look around and see nothing. All I see is a girl the Field of which the food lays isn't mined or anything like that. We all go through the gate and before anything happens Shontelle shoots the food. Malice is the first to run faster then I've ever seen anyone run. When I hear an earthquake like sound . I realise what she must have done. She had taken the Electric Charger so if we touched it we would die from shock but if we shot it would explode the arena she had connected it to the cornucopia mines. This must have been her plan all along she saw us as the threat not the careers she knew that we would take down the careers. All she needed after that was a device that would charge it all. She is the smartest in the whole games. I run, we all run as fast as we can feeling the explosion beneath our feet. Then I hear a boom this wasn't the canons though this was the explosion reaching land level. Now we can't do anything but run. Malice is out of sight now we can only try to run. But before anything happens we see the explosion take the force field just like in the 75th games. Then I realise that the explosion wasn't behind us it was on top blowing up the force field of the arena. I then dig a hole in my arm and successfully dig out my tracker. The others do the same as this happens the whole force field is obviated. Then Malice is behind us telling us to follow but without too much explanation a branch flies our way and we are all knocked out.


End file.
